White Roses for your Memory
by Shikaichi
Summary: The Tenth died… and since this Gokudera always remember with a white rose to him but the pain what he feels is never erase from his heart… GokuTsuna Oneshot


**Title:** White Roses for your Memory

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing: **5927 or maybe 2759. I don't really know.

**Genre: **drama, tragedy, romance, little bit angst

**Summary: **The Tenth died… and since this Gokudera always remember with a white rose to him but the pain what he feels is never erase from his heart…

**Warnings: **character's death, Future Arc spoilers

Thanks to Relaine to translated my fanfiction to English~

* * *

White roses… Since you had left I remember with a white rose for you everyday, Tenth.

You died… And in this life you will never come back. I won't see your smiling face. When you laugh… Why couldn't I help you as your right-hand man? Why…?

I remember clearly. On that fatal day I was sitting here in my room when suddenly Yamamoto came in.

„Gokudera!" He heaved. „We have to go now! Tsuna is in danger!"

I looked at him staggered but I wasn't surprised. I always said to the Tenth that it isn't right that he goes alone and I want to help. But he didn't listened to me.

„Everything is going to be alright." He smiled and in that moment I believed to him. I trusted you and your power.

When I comprehended Yamamoto's words I packed everything which I needed in the fight immediately. Boxes, rings and some dynamite for deceive the enemy. When we were ready to fight we left the Vongola basis and we went to rescue Tenth.

We ran through the forest on the way as fast as we could. We knew who's life is the stake and we didn't want to waste any time. Yamamoto showed me the way so I only followed him. While something dazzled us…

A shot shook the forest.

I couldn't move for a while but when I comprehended the danger my feet moved instinctively. I heard from the back Yamamoto's voice that he called my name and tried to overhaul but I didn't care about that. I had only one ambition: get there before it's too late. I know that you need me…

The brindle path had end and the trees disappeared around me. I arrived to a clearing, where:

„Tenth!" I saw him on the ground. The enemy disappeared. „Tenth! Are you okay?"

When I did it I stopped short.

„You… you…" My lips flickered. I couldn't talk because of the scene.

„…I bleed" He finished my sentence faintly while he turned his head to me. A small smile appeared on his face which I had seen before but in that moment I didn't know why he smiles. „ I am happy that you are here, Hayato." He said and tried to reach my hand.

His words made me understand everything. I bended down and raised his head to look at his face.

„Hold on, Tenth! I call for help immediately!"

„No!" He shook his head. That smile was still on his face. „I don't need it. I only need you!" And then he clasped me to reach my lips.

I felt blood's taste and pain in his kiss but he was happy for me.

That was the last kiss I got from you, Tenth.

We let each other slowly and suddenly I turned behind. Somebody come closer from the forest. I was close on ready to fight and defend Tenth but luckily didn't have to do that. Yamamoto appeared between the trees with his sword in his hand.

„Gokudera! Tsuna! Is everything alright?" He looked at us staggered and when he noticed that we are alone on the clearing he preserved his sword. His eyes became sad when he saw Tenth laying in front of me.

„Tenth got hardly injured." I answered. I felt that my voice flickered and I can understand what happened hardly. „We have to help him immediately!"

„Gokudera. I'm sorry but we can't do anything." Yamamoto let his head down and squatted down to me.

„What? We have to rescue him! My task is to defend Tenth as his right-hand man!" I was angry by his words. I couldn't understand how he can say something like that. „I can't believe that we can't do anything!"

„Hayato… Yamamoto's right… I don't have too much time." Tenth said faintly. He looked at me with his tired eyes and tried to smile again.

„Tenth! Don't say that…" I looked at him sadly.

„I'm afraid that in this word my life is finite as well. Although I am the Vongola leader I am only a person like anyone… I can die…"

„You can't die Tenth! Don't leave me alone!" I asked. My whole body started to flicker and I noticed that tears flowed from my eyes.

„You won't be alone Hayato. You never were…" A last smile appeared on his face and then slowly he closed his eyes and his body relaxed.

I only marveled for a while and then I tried to call him. But sure there were no answer… I hugged him strong his dead body and cried. I wanted to let all the pain I felt. But I cried the most because I failed as his right-hand man. I couldn't defend him.

I can't believe that you can die Tenth neither in the last moment.

* * *

It was two month ago but I couldn't work off your death. I accepted your last words but nothing can supply your missing. I want to hug you again. Kiss you again. I want to be with you again. I would do anything to see you saying with smile: „Thank you everything Hayato." But I know there's no point to wait for that and want to experience that feelings again. You left us…

Tenth! Is it right what I do? Is it right that I am still alive? It wouldn't be better if I were dead lying in a coffin and forget everything?

I know that you wouldn't want it. I know that you want me to live and be happy but I can't be without you…

Because everything is lost in this world… Colors had faded. People backed away from me. Everything is grey and cold. Only that white rose is alive which bloom only for you Tenth.


End file.
